


Will Graham's Birthday Dinner

by grimmswan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Only in the Hannibal Fandom can a story contain fluff and cannibalism. Seriously, the only thing that could be considered angst is the cannibalism. The Teen and up rating is for the cannibalism and a few innuendos.Hannibal hosts a birthday dinner for Will.For Pride Month and because we could all use a little fluff.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Will Graham's Birthday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I know for a fact that there are amazing restaurants in Baltimore, Maryland. Hannibal is just an exacting drama queen who think's no one, other than himself, could create the perfect birthday dinner for his beloved mongoose.

“Dr. Lecter.” Beverly Katz approached the psychiatrist. “I want to invite you to Will Graham’s birthday party. And ask you if you know of any place that has decent Louisiana food?”  
Hannibal Lecter was highly skeptical if any place in the city of Baltimore would have authentic Louisiana cuisine.  
Not wanting to subject his precious boy to a horrible meal on his birthday, Hannibal felt the only thing to do was to volunteer his culinary expertise.  
“Miss Katz, I would be honored to host the birthday dinner for our dear Will. And it could be my gift to him to prepare his favorite dishes.”  
The F.B.I. agent beamed at that idea. And promised to notify the other guests on where the location of Will’s party was to be held.  
Hannibal ordered several pounds of crawfish, shrimp and oysters to be shipped to his home. He then searched his rolodex for the perfect specimen to make into sausage.  
He found himself most fortunate when he came across a man who made it his life’s mission to degrade those on the autism spectrum. Even going so far as to say such individuals were not useful to society and should be executed as children.  
Lecter took great satisfaction in knowing that the hateful man would be used to make a superb jambalaya that would nourish Will as he turned another year older.  
For background music, the doctor chose classic jazz. The voices of Billie Holiday and Louis Armstrong were best suitable for accompanying traditional Cajun dishes.  
As for dessert, while Hannibal knew cake and ice cream were served at birthday parties, Will’s birthday dessert would be changed slightly to accommodate the meal.  
Bananas Foster and beignets with powdered sugar.  
The day arrived and Hannibal found himself almost on edge. He cared very deeply for Will, and he wanted the profiler to enjoy everything that had been so painstakingly prepared just for him.  
The doctor was not about to lie to himself, he knew everything he did, he did to gain the attention and affection of Will Graham.  
If he had his way, it would be just Will and himself that night.  
And for all of the nights there after.  
Unfortunately, Hannibal had to suffer the presence of many of those he found far beneath his beloved Will and himself.  
“Where the hell did you find crawfish in Baltimore?” Zeller asked   
“You got some guy or something?” Price had the same incredulous shock in his voice as Zeller.  
“I had the seafood flown in.” Hannibal informed them. “The sausage I made myself, using spices easily obtained from an organic shop.  
“You make your own sausage?!” Price asked, staying in his mood of incredulous surprise.  
“Hannibal has the best sausage.” Will said softly, taking another bite of the best jambalaya he had ever tasted.  
Price and Zeller nearly choked.  
“Oh, grow up you two.” Katz told them with irritation. She may have heard the potential double entendre as well, but with it being Will’s birthday, she felt it should be left alone.  
Plus, it was obvious Will hadn’t realized how loaded his comment had seemed. The profiler was too busy enjoying his food.  
Jack glared at the two men who were still sputtering over the profiler’s comment. They quickly sobered up, not wanting to draw the ire of their boss.  
But that still didn’t stop Price from asking, “So, Will, do you have Dr. Lecter’s sausage often?”  
“Only when he gives it to me?” Will responded, his brows furrowed in confusion of the question.  
His answer set of another round of chokes and glares from the people at the table.  
Hannibal chose to stay silent. Though he did find Price and Zeller to be acting quite crass, he deemed to let their behavior slide, since his Will was not offended, being too enthralled with his birthday meal to even notice.  
It gave Hannibal great pleasure to see the younger man enjoy his cooking so much.  
And then Will was practically beaming when Hannibal brought out the bananas foster over homemade vanilla ice cream and the beignets dusted heavily with powdered sugar.  
Lecter decided it would be elegant to have one candle in Will’s puffed pastry instead of trying for a cake with multiple candles.  
The profiler waited patiently as everyone sang him happy birthday and then blew out his candle.  
“So what do you wish for?” Zeller asked.  
“Don’t make him tell us or he won’t get it.” Price warned.  
Will said nothing. He simply dug into the sweet desserts Hannibal made. But he was thinking about his wish and hoping he would get it. His eyes darting again and again to Hannibal.  
Jack being Jack, he was unable to leave work alone for one evening, not even for Will’s birthday.  
The Chesapeake Ripper had struck again. The bodies of his latest three victims had been found just the day before. The three had organs and muscle tissue removed, just like every other victim.  
“Why kill in threes and take parts of the bodies? What could he possibly be doing with them?” Jack asked those around the table.  
“Maybe he’s having a dinner party.” Will mumbled with his mouth full of beignet.  
“I doubt that there are that many cannibals in Baltimore.” Alana said.  
“His guests may not know their eating people.” Price said, supporting Will’s theory. “There was a woman who killed her employer and sold the fat from the body as lard. Apparently, people taste like pork.”  
“And here I thought everything tasted like chicken.” Zellar deadpanned.  
“Well, in truth, the construct of a pig and the construct of a human is very similar. It’s why pigs are often used in ballistics tests.” Price replied.  
“So you think it’s possible for someone to be eating a human being and think it’s pork?” Katz asked.  
“It’s not only possible, it’s already happened. A bunch of people were eating human fat and not realizing it.”  
“But fat is different from meat.” Zellar pointed out.  
“Well think of all the herbs, spices and sauces we put on our meat. If we don’t, we say the meat is bland. So if the right cannibal used the right amount of ingredients, they could give people a whole dinner made of people, and no one would ever know.” Price said.  
“Well, with all the medications people take, you would have to be very selective on the meat you eat.” Zellar observed.  
“The liver has restorative properties. That’s probably the best organ to take. You could make a pate, and no one would even bother to ask what meat it was.” Price explained.  
“You know, Hannibal makes the absolute best pate.” Alana sighed with a huge smile on her face.  
“I’ve never had it.” Will said.  
“Hannibal.” Alana scolded playfully. “How can you have never given Will your delicious pate?”  
“The opportunity has not arisen.” Hannibal smiled.  
“To be fair, you’ve made me your special chicken soup, and I doubt many people have had the chance to try that.” Will offered.  
Hannibal had a look of tender affection as he gazed at Will and said. “No, my dear WIll. Not many at all. In fact, you are the only person who I have made that soup for.”  
“Now I’m offended on my own behalf.” Alana laughed.  
Katz grinned at Will and said, “Doctor Lector sure seems very generous with his cooking when it comes to Will.”  
“Will is a dear friend. I enjoy making certain he is well nourished.” Hannibal supplied.  
“Somebody should. Poor Will doesn’t seem to think it’s much of a priority.” Katz said, though she was skeptical of that simple answer. She could tell that the two men carried something for one another.  
She hoped that if they weren’t together already, that they soon would be.  
The evening came to a close and everyone headed home. Everyone that is, except Will Graham.  
No one said anything when they saw the profiler lingering behind, but they all could tell that there was one more gift the doctor was wanting to give to the birthday boy.  
Hannibal walked up behind Will and placed a soft kiss on his neck.  
“Did you have a pleasant birthday, my love?”  
“Very.” Will sighed as he leaned back against the other man.  
“Did you get everything you wanted?”  
“Not yet.” Will turned around, reached for Hannibal and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
